customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 14 1987) Part 1
(Cut to Lord Rogers. He is tapping the baton in order to start some waltzing music. Then cut to four cast members waltzing in the grand hall once Rogers has started the music. Coach Barker is dancing with Larry Willingham while Buck Willingham is dancing with Judge Cranfield) * (Cut to Grimsby in the grand hall) * Grimsby: May I present her Royal Highness, princess Melody! * (Melody is walking down the steps, hiking up the skirt of her dress and showing an embarrassed grin. As she meets Barker, Larry, Buck and Judge Cranfield, Melody curtsies while Barker and Buck bow as Larry and Judge Cranfield also curtsy) * Melody: Oh, yes, mum's right. (determined to herself) I can do this! * (A slender, 12-year-old boy with light brown hair. His name is Josh Framm) * Handsome Boy: Um...hi. Would you...like to dance? * Ariel: Go ahead. * Melody: (hesitantly) Sure. Alright. * (Melody holds Josh's hand and thinks about dancing with him) * (Rogers taps his baton and starts the music. Melody and Josh dance, but Sebastian, who is yet trapped in the sash starts mumbling, attempting to get out. Sebastian continues mumbling and squirming, but Josh covers him with his hand. Then, he and Melody stop dancing and look at each other with love. Immediately, however, he gets bitten) * Handsome Boy: Yeow! (orchestra stops playing) * (It appears to be Sebastian, who has bitten him on the finger. Josh flicks him off his finger, sending him flying in the air and shrieking as Josh gets knocked back into a bowl of punch) * (Meanwhile, Chef Louis is bringing Melody's birthday cake, but Sebastian dives headfirst right into the cake) * Sebastian: (with some frosting on his body and a candle on his head) Oh, dear! That's it! I'm booking myself on a cruise! * Melody: (rushes to Sebastian) I'm sorry! * Handsome Boy: (standing up while being covered with punch and fruit, humiliated) Well, I should say! * Melody: Are you alright, Sebastian? * Handsome Boy: (suspiciously) You! * Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: (smirks) Who is she speaking to? * Chubby Boy in Blue Suit: (laughs) She's speaking to a reggae crab! * Louis: (frustrated) YOU!! * Sebastian: (afraid) You. * (The "Can-Can Theme Song" plays, and the entire kingdom is laughing at Melody's disaster while Chef Louis is chasing Sebastian around the grand hall with his cleaver) * Louis: Sabotage! You're going in the bathroom! * Sebastian: (afraid) No, Louis, you don't want to do this, man! I'm old; I'm not tender anymore! (jumps away as Chef Louis hits the cleaver down) No! * (He jumps into Rogers's gray wig and jumps away with Louis yet chasing him. The entire kingdom is yet laughing at Melody) * (Melody runs to her room in tears, leaving the feast) * Ariel: Melody! * Louis: Death to the crab! * (Carlotta throws a bucket of water on him, then pan to her, frowning at Chef Louis) * Carlotta: Oh, Louis!